The Night Raid and The Dark Hearts
by xMystic Sprigganx
Summary: A new assassin has arrived in the capitol and is trying to regroup with his old team.What will he do when he meets the infamous group of Night Raid? Many OC[s] will be used in this story. The beginning of a new story, and rated m for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am a author trying improve my writing skill.**

 **This is my first story so cut me some slack.**

 **First off, I just want to say that I don't own anything or anyone from akame ga kill. I do however own my OC[s] that I will be using in this story.**

 **One final thing,y** **our opinions do matter to me, also I am open for ideas I'll kindly take them into consideration, I'll only take two for every chapter.(tell me your ideas in the reviews)**

 **with that being said lets get to it. Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own akame ga kill.**

It was night time in the Imperial capitol and everything was either miserable or somewhat peaceful. A shadowy figure was standing on the rooftops watching the miserable people of the city wander the streets. He looked to his left and then to his right to see if there were any guard patrols, not seeing any kind of threat he climbed down a ladder to make sure he didn't look suspicious. He walked towards a bar at the end of the street and entered, walking through a small crowd and seated himself in a booth while leaning his head down, he had been exploring the city all day, it was very exhausting. He was listening to the small groups of people for any kind of information, he caught word of a family living not too far being suspected of countless murders of country folk.

That was all he needed to hear, before he went he drank a glass of water and left a small pouch of money on the counter.  
When he stepped outside, he headed into an alley so that he wouldn't be seen. He took off the scarf that covered the lower half of his face and then let his hood down. Underneath all of this was a man named Wolf Konnos, an assassin who wanted nothing more than to just kill every corrupt person that got in his way. He had long silver hair with bangs that hung down on both sides of his face, his eyes were a sharp jasper color and his skin was cream colored. He wore a black robe with a slit down the middle to give his legs better movement and he had dark brown bracers on his forearms, but no wrist blades, they were just supplemental armor.

His father was a military man and his mother was a thug, they called him Wolf because he was fierce and had sharp senses like one. They abandoned him when he was 16 years old. Done with his little break he put his scarf and hood back on and proceeded towards the forest entrance, on his way there he was able to sense the presence of someone watching him but he ignored it and continued on his way to the gate out of the city towards the Harvard estate.

* * *

Wolf stood outside the mansion on a tree branch, playing the waiting game until his prey came out to him. He now notice the blood moon tonight, and he couldn't say that it wasn't a good sight because back where he came from, the blood moon was common. He turned his attention back to the mansion and saw a woman walking down a hall through the window, his first target was in sight, he moved quickly climbing up the tree he was in and located a small vent he could sneak into. He dropped down into the hall making only a soft thud that could barely be heard. He looked to make sure no one was around and followed the sound of humming coming from his left, a woman with blonde hair and blues was walking around with a journal in her hands, he overheard her talking about testing a new poison on one the new people they had brought in.

wolf had heard enough and prepared to strike, he allowed his footsteps to be heard and as the woman turned she saw nothing. "Hm, I must be hearing things", as soon as she turned again, she was looking at a person in a hooded black robe wearing a scarf to completely hide his face. Before she even got a word out, Wolf lobbed her head off with just a swing of his katana 'Howling Slicer' and dropped dead. Wolf was about to start looking for the next target but that was when he started sensing killing intent and it was close.

Deciding it would best to keep his presence hidden, he moved quickly into a dark corridor and leaped out of a window into a tree. What Wolf saw was something he didn't think he would see during his stay here. He saw two familiar faces, one being the red eyed killer, Akame of night raid and Sheele. He looked down to see guards rushing out from the mansion ready to fight. seeing this as an opportunity, he let them fight each other since he still had to investigate the warehouse.

* * *

Running for her life Aria could feel nothing but fear, as her bodyguard was rushing with her to the warehouse, they couldn't see them but they could feel their killing intent on them. As they got closer to their destination, they heard shouting and found Tatsumi trying to catch up with them. "Tatsumi, thank goodness you're here!" Aria felt a pang of hope. "Good timing,hold off the enemy while I get lady Aria into the warehouse!" the guard commanded. However, right after the words left his mouth, he only caught a glimpse of black figure falling from the sky and towards him. The guard tried to fire his gun only for the figure to land on him while piercing his heart with a katana.

Aria shook in fear while Tatsumi tried his best to stand firm. What he didn't expect the figure to do was run away and vanish into the shadows. While Tatsumi thought whoever he was about to fight got scared, Akame appeared and ran right for Aria. Tatsumi stood in her way but she only used his shoulder as a stepping stone and jumped over him. When she was about to slice Aria with Murasame, Tatsumi jumped in front of her again and blocked her sword with his.

"You're not a target, you don't have to die." She said blankly.

"That may be but I cant let you murder an innocent girl!" He shouted in defense.

"Then you've made your choice." she said as she brought her sword up showing him in the blade.

She rushed forward, Tatsumi blocked for a short while before she kicked him back and stabbed him, or so she thought.  
Tatsumi fell to the ground out of breath but then smiled. "What, you're not going to try to kill me?" He smirked.

"It felt like I hit some kind of armor." She stated still pointing her sword at him.

* * *

Wolf was getting bored watching the country boy and assassin fight. He was thinking about leaving and letting them do the work for him, until a blonde woman with what appeared to be tiger claws caught his eye. He started listening a little more closely to the conversation, "Akame we don't need to kill this guy, I owe him a favor." She smiled.  
"You're the lady with the boobs from earlier!" he shouted red faced and angry.

"Yep I'm the pretty lady." She replied.

"You said you were concerned about us killing innocent people right?" She asked as Aria froze in place and got Wolf's interest.

"Maybe you won't say the same when you see what's in that house." She said with a dark expression.

She kicked down the door to reveal a sight of pure horror.  
People were hanging from the ceiling in chains, tied to a table, and were kept in cages. Tatsumi looked on until he noticed a familiar girl with black hair and a flower in it.

"Tatsumi" A voice said.

"Tatsumi, it's me Ieyasu."Tatsumi looked like he had seen a ghost."Don't trust that girl, she invited us to her house and gave us something to eat then we lost consciousness and then that girl tortured Sayo to death!" He broke down in tears.  
What's so wrong about that, you country folks are nothing but filthy livestock for me to use as I see fit and that girl's hair was prettier than mine so I treated her extra special!"

* * *

Wolf was beyond disgusted and had enough of hearing this girl run her mouth, so he decided to show himself once again. He leaped down from his spot in a nearby tree landing with a thud, catching the attention of the others.  
He drew a short sword from a sheath on his back and walked towards the girl who was now fear stricken yet again. He grabbed the girl by the neck threw her to the ground and watched her try to crawl away only the grab her again and make her face him."You rich people never learn that your not the top dogs in this world."He slammed the blade down into her shoulder making her cry out in pain, then grabbed her head and twisted it making a loud crack and watched her lifeless body fall dead.

"That was so cool, I needed to see that" Ieyasu said before he started to cough up blood, Leone bent the bars open so Tatsumi could tend to his friend, but it was too late the lubora virus was at it's final stage."Tatsumi, Sayo never let herself give in to that spoiled brat, she was incredible, so that means I need to have a good ending too." He raised up a clenched fist and then passed. Tatsumi could do nothing accept feel sorrow, and then looked to the robed man.

"Thank you, whoever you are." He said in a sad tone.

The robed man looked to two that others that were looking at him with either a nervous expression or a stern one incase he tried to attack them next. Surprisingly, he simply just walked away like nothing happened and vanished into the dark of the night.

* * *

Leone was filled with surprise and disappointment, the surprise being a random killer coming out of nowhere and doing there job, and disappointment for not having to kill her target."Come on Leone, let's head back to base the mission is done."  
"Shouldn't we bring this kid with us, he looks like he has potential and what about the guy who did our job, we should tell the boss about it."

"Don't I get a say in this and what about my friends?!" Tatsumi shouted.

"We'll bury their bodies at the base later, for now you're joining our team." she flashed a smile at him."You're going to love meeting the others!" she said as she started dragging him back to the mansion.

* * *

"There you are, where have you been!" A girl with pink hair complained.

"I got a new recruit for us" Leone beamed."Bulat he's all yours."

"No, I have no intention of killing people!"

"Don't worry it will get better, I promise." The man in armor cooed.

"W-what will" Tatsumi stuttered seeing flowers in the background."

"Alright, the mission is complete, report back to base." Akame jumped down from the string, followed by the other.

"Where are we going!" Tatsumi shouted into the night.

 **Elsewhere...**

Wolf stopped walking in his tracks and looked back in the direction where the sound came from.  
"People these days, this is going to be a long job."

* * *

 **Name:** Wolf Konnos

 **Age:** 22

 **Weapons:**

 **Howling slicer:** A rare katana that was forged from a strong combination of platinum and silver. It was said that this blade once belonged to a legendary warrior who fought during the fall of the western coast of the empire. The blade itself has black engravings in the blade shaped like a dragon breathing fire.

 **Short sword:** A small blade perfect for fending off multiple enemies while in close quarters.

 **Throwing knives:** Small blades specifically made for ranged attacks or stealth takedowns.

 **Personality:** Wolf is almost alwayscold towards other people unless he knows them well. The main reason for this is the lack of affection he received growing up.

 **Likes:** Bringing hisfriends homesafely andsleeping most ofthe day.

 **Dislikes:** Anyone who believes thelaws ofthe empire,rich people,and the emperor.

* * *

 **There we go, my first chapter done.**

 **I'll only continue this unless you want me to, leave your ideas in the reviews, and if you want then you can pm me.**

 **I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it.**

 **If you want to comment feel free to, criticism is welcome because you guys will basically be helping me with any mistakes I make.**

 **If I did spell anything wrong, or if the scenes are too short just say so, that way I can make it better and fix my mistake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally finished chapter two.**

 **Sorry if it seemed like I wasn't going to update this, but I was making sure that sure you guys got to have good quality instead of rushing and making many errors.**

 **Anyway lets get on with it.**

* * *

Wolf woke with a small start, looking around remembering he was sleeping in a tree. He also recalled the events of last night, where he barely made himself noticed. He climbed down from his spot in the tree and started walking along the dirt path back to the capitol's southern gate. He couldn't help but feel at peace out here in the woods, it reminded him of home or what was left of it, after the battle that took place in it.

He hated to remember those moments when most of the people he cared about were lost. He remembered his old group that had spilt up a few years ago to avoid being found easily. Those were the only memories he liked to keep locked in his head. He looked towards the sky and thought about it for a few seconds, maybe if they didn't scatter he wouldn't have to keep looking for a new hiding place each time he took a life. He let the thoughts flow away for now as he saw that he was approaching the southern gate, only for a few guards to be there, he wasn't in the mood right, but if he had to, he would take their lives and hide them, then continue to his business.

"Halt!" The guard shouted. Wolf stopped walking and looked at them, he could tell from there faces, they were young and inexperienced, so there was no need to kill them.

"What is your business here?" He asked.

"I'm a traveler, I seek to find a shop that sells and trades goods." Wolf lied.

The young guard looked to his partner and he nodded.

"You may enter sir." He moved to the side allowing Wolf entry into the most hated place in the empire.

* * *

Wolf walked around for over thirty minutes trying to find his desired destination until he turned a corner and saw a women with rather messy brown hair, wearing a button up shirt and blue jeans standing outside a door with a pair of scissors, he found what he was looking for. He walked up to the women and she looked at him with suspicion and curiosity, who wouldn't though, a person wearing a hooded robe while covering his face with a scarf just walked up to a barber shop that was also a hair salon.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman asked boredly, what she really wanted was just to get a good pay since most of her customers would just walk in sweet talk her into a free cut or dye and boom she didn't get paid a single coin.

"Yes, could you wash this dye out of my hair." Wolf asked, trying not sound cold.

"Yes I do it's not much just 100 coins." The women replied.

He pulled down his hood showing his supposedly silver hair, but made sure his face wasn't visible.

"Come on in and sit in a chair."

Wolf walked into the shop to find it very spacey and only filled with chairs, mirrors and drawers, despite the storage room at the back.

The women watched her customer from the storage room as she gathered the hair cleaning products. She was actually surprised, he wasn't flirting with her, not complaining about her taking her time and didn't seem the least bit interested starting a conversation.

She walked out with shampoo and conditioner bottles, and a towel hanging on her shoulders.

"I'll need you to lean back and take off you're scarf please, I wouldn't want to get it wet." Wolf leaned back and hesitated for a few seconds before taking his scarf off, exposing his jasper eyes into the open.

The barber walked to the side of him and opened a drawer while pulling out a small hose. She then sat at the back of the chair and proceeded to wet his hair. Wolf didn't want to admit it but the water hitting his head somewhat relaxed him. When the water stopped the barber reached for the shampoo bottle and lather Wolf's long hair with it, making she got any and everywhere she could.

Wolf closed his eyes and let his body relax further as the barber grabbed the hose again and proceeded to rinse the silver dye out of his hair, making it turn back to it's natural jet black color.

"Do you want me to dry you're hair or do want to do it yourself?" She asked expecting to be commanded by another man, only for him to surprise her again.

"No, thank you, I prefer to do it myself." Wolf said blankly.

The barber shook off the surprise and had one last test and that was to see if he was going to be any different from the others. She walked over to a register on a counter next to the front door. Wolf walked over to her, but not before grabbing his scarf.

"Well, it's just like I said, that'll be 100 coins sir." She said trying to stop a scowl form forming on her face.

Here it was the moment of truth, she might actually make some money this time. Now she asked for a hundred coins, but instead, Wolf dropped a small pouch of 600 coins onto the counter. The barber looked at him wide eyed with disbelief.

"Thank you, but I must be going now." He said and walked off, leaving a dancing barber behind him.

* * *

Lubbock got very bored since there wasn't anyone coming by his store, he was really looking forward to getting some money so he could save up for a gift for Najenda. But instead it seemed like the odds weren't on his side today, he was thinking about just closing up the shop and going back to the hideout. He heard the bell at the door ring, indicating someone had taken the time to come by, finally now he could get some money, even if it was just s a small amount.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" Lubbock looked to see a man in a black robe with his hood down and a scarf wrapped around his neck looking through a shelf filled with novels.

"This guy doesn't look like he has a lot of money." Lubbock thought to himself, for he noticed the katana the man was carrying.

"I would like to know how much this novel is and if you have any maps?" The man asked.

"That one is 450 coins and yes I do have a few maps in stock, would you like to see them?" The man nodded.

Lubbock walked into the back room for a short time before returning with a small bundle in his arms, at least three maps were held in his hands, the man before Lubbock was giving off strange vibes but he shrugged it off.

"Here you go, these maps each present the capitol itself, the western district were most of the poor people are and this last one shows the whole forest." Lubbock eyed the man hoping he was satisfied.

"These maps look like they are of value. How much?" He asked.

"alright, first it was just 450 coins for the book, with the maps it's 350 coins, so the total is 800 coins sir." The man nodded and proceeded to pull out a pouch from his robe. He dropped a rather large pouch on the counter, leaving Lubbock to look at him with surprise.

"Sir that is 1,000 coins." The man only nodded in response.

"Well thank you, have a nice day." The man was about to leave before he said something.

"Good luck with the girl you're trying to impress." He said shocking Lubbock.

"How did you know that?" Lubbock asked now suspicious of the man in front of him.

"You have a picture of yourself with a women that has a braid in her hair, it's very easy to notice." He said nonchalantly.

With that being said, he walked out the door, leaving the green haired teen in the shop puzzled.

"He seems very suspicious, maybe I should inform the others." Lubbock said as he took the money given to him and closed his shop.

* * *

Wolf no longer had any business to deal with but he still felt like sticking around for any public events that might give him information on anything troubling going on. He continued to stroll around the streets, looking at the restaurants, shops, and clinics he might suggest checking out some other time.

He was too busy caught up in his thoughts to notice that he was about to walk right into a street lamp, until someone bumped into him, breaking him from his trance. He looked to see an elderly person on the ground picking up small boxes.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to help with that?" He asked but the person just shook his head.

"No, it's okay it wasn't your fault." The man, who Wolf thought was a merchant of some kind waved him off.

"If you say so, I'll just be on my way then." He said and continued to walk.

He then felt that presence again, that same one as the night before when he was about to head for the Harvard estate. He ignored it and just continued on like nothing was wrong, and as he moved the presence seemed to follow him. Whoever was trying to stalk him wasn't doing a very good job and he was starting to get annoyed.

He walked into an alley and wrapped his scarf around his face, not wanting his pursuer to know who he is and then pulled up his hood.

He stopped and spoke to whoever was following him.

"If your going to creep up on someone, you could at least not making your presence less annoying!" He said out loud.

* * *

 **Earlier...**

Leone was out looking for someone with a load of money, since she spent all of hers on alcohol at a bar. As she kept a sharp eye for anyone with a large sack or pouch, a man wearing a black robe with a scarf around his neck strolled by. Leone did notice the medium sized pouch he carried, but what really got was the vibes she got from him, not to mention he was carrying a sheathed katana on his side.

Leone became suspicious of him and decided to follow, it was night so not that many people were out. She activated her teigu and leaped onto a nearby rooftop and continued tailing him form there. As far as she could tell, he was probably a traveler or a someone country man who wants to make it big like that boy Tatsumi, they recruited.

Leone was getting bored watching him, but she can't help but want to keep going because he had a sense of familiarity on him. She was sure she met him before somewhere, that was when he turned into an alley. Was she detected, or was the man down below just trying to take a shortcut out of the city? Her question was soon answered when she heard the man shout out.

* * *

Wolf watched as a familiar face appeared before him, it was that blonde night raid women from the Harvard mansion. Now he was just confused, why was she of all people here? Probably still holding a grudge that he stole her kill.

"I thought you seemed familiar, you were just the guy I was looking for anyway." Leone said making the robed man reach for his katana.

"No, not like that, you see I was really impressed by your skill and thought you should consider joining Night Raid." Leone tried to persuade him.

Wolf still kept his hand on Howling Slicer's handle and just stood thinking through his options. Run away and find a hiding place, fight her to the death, knock her out and leave her somewhere or follow her.

"If you're still having second thoughts, our boss wanted to meet you in person, I already told her about how skilled you are." She smiled waiting for an answer.

Wolf made his decision.

"If I follow you, you won't try anything will you?" He wanted to make sure this wasn't some trick where she would try to knock him out and carry him there.

"I promise, I won't do anything." When Leone made a promise she would keep it.

"Alright, I will go with you to meet your boss." Wolf tried keeping his cold tone down as to not sound rude.

"Yes, let's go!" She cheered.

* * *

The duo made they're way to the base only to be greeted by the other Night Raid waiting at the front door with weapons ready.

"Leone, mind telling me why you're late and that you brought a stranger to our base?" A women with white hair, an eye patch and a robotic arm asked.

"I know I'm late but look, this is the guy from the other night, I brought him here like you wanted." She replied hoping this would excuse her.

"I see." Najenda said taking a cigar out of a box and lighting it.

"Bring him to the meeting room." They all nodded in response and proceeded.

Leone was about to grab Wolf and drag him there only for him to retort in a almost cold way.

"I can walk myself, just lead the way." He said.

As they were walking Wolf let out a sigh and took of his scarf as well as letting his hood down exposing his sharp jasper eyes to them, and Lubbock recognized him immediately.

"You're the guy who came by my bookstore earlier!" Lubbock said making others look at him curiously, and before they could ask him anything

"I'll answer your questions another time." He said with a blank expression.

* * *

"First, I wish to know your name." Najenda said sitting in her chair.

"My name is Wolf, it's good to meet you." He looked around the and saw the same brown haired boy he did when he killed Aria.

"Well Wolf, my name is Najenda, but you can call me boss if you decide to join, that's Leone as you already know, the pair of glasses is Sheele, the pink haired girl over there is Mine and you may already know Lubbock and our new recruit Tatsumi, last is the red eyed girl over there Akame.

Wolf looked directly at Akame and as soon as there eyes locked on each other they had a small stare off, before Najenda interrupted them.

"Excuse me Wolf, but could you tell us a little more about yourself?" She asked and Wolf obliged.

"I came from the western coast of the empire, I heard that one of the generals that participated in the destruction of my home might be here. I came here not just to kill him, but anyone else who worships how the laws are ran here."

Most of the Night Raid members only smiled in response to his statement.  
sound like you would be a perfect assassin, what do say on joining our little group here?" Najenda asked him already knowing the answer.

"If it means bringing down the emperor and the ones who destroyed my home, I'll gladly accept." Wolf said making the rest of the group smile.

"Then welcome home Wolf, you are apart of Night Raid now." She said making at least half of the group cheer.

"If I may, could I please rest for the night, I've had a busy day." He said while Najenda nodded in response.

"Sure, Akame show him to his room."

"Yes boss." The red eyed girl immediately responded.

* * *

As wolf and Akame walked down the hall to his room, they didn't converse very much. One thing seemed to slip into Akame's mind and so she asked.

"what is your favorite food?" Making Wolf look at her as if he heard a bad joke.

"Rice, why do you ask?

"I was just curious." She retorted.

They stopped at a door at the very end of the hall and Akame turned to Wolf.

"This is your room from now on, I hope you like it. I hope we can become good friends." She mumbled at the end a little bit and walked away.

Wolf walked into his new room, plopped down on the bed and sighed.

"If only it were that easy." He said in a sad tone, while looking at a picture of him and his friends when they were younger, and then let sleep take him.

* * *

 **There it is, chapter two.**

 **Once again, feel free to point out anything I did wrong.**

 **I would also like to thank Ahuor, ClueLessFairy, NightHunter156, Silver Highwind, jimeneza 12, and swiftmedusa404 for favoring/following the story.**

 **Criticism is welcomed as I said in the last chapter, if you have an idea you want to suggest leave it in the review and I'll look at them.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'll be seeing ya.**


End file.
